Serenity Rose: A new perspective
by AikoRevolver
Summary: What if there was just one other flock member? Meet Serenity, Fang's little sister. -true to story
1. Kidnapped!

I looked at Max, and turned off the stove. The item in the pan that had once been an egg was now a burnt black mass that smelled like sulfur. I poked it with the spatula, and nearly burst out laughing.

"Wow, Max, you did it again, you are so hopeless! I thought I told you to let me or Iggy do the cooking."

"Iggy is blind."

"…And?"

"You weren't awake yet. I wasn't going to make you cook for us."

"Instead she chooses to burn down the house. Much smarter. And safer." Iggy smirked as he came down the stairs.

I suddenly felt very aware of the fact that I hadn't dressed yet. Even though Iggy was blind, I felt… like his eyes were drilling holes into me, seeing my every secret. I blinked and the feeling was gone.

"Do try to be nice to her." Fang laughed, sliding gracefully down the stairs. My big brother looked amazing from my view. His long, sleek black hair was, as usual, tied in a ponytail that suited him perfectly.

"Morning, Big bro! Are the girls up yet?"

"Nudge is dead to the world, as usual. Gazzy is brushing his teeth then he'll be-"Fang didn't finish, as Gazzy came barreling into him full speed.

"Morning Max, Morning Iggy!"

"What about me? Do I not exist now?"

"Hi Serenity" he said, hugging me hard around the waist.

"I'm going to go wake up Nudge and Angel. Be down when Breakfast is ready."

"I'm gonna change, bye Ig."

"Ten minutes Tops. Got it?" Iggy said, mixing something together.

"Got it!"

What a great way to start my morning, I thought happily, running upstairs to shower, and put on some clean clothes. I pulled out my best outfit possible; knowing today would be a good one. After I showered, I pulled on the top, carefully lacing the sleeves and back. I pulled on the black skirt, zipping up the back and Lacing it.

Most of my outfits were lacy and gothic. I believe the show I watched on Japanese fashion called it Lolita. I loved it, but decided against wearing it today. It would get dirty. Instead, I pulled on a plain white button up, throwing my favorite vest on over it, and a pair of snug fitting bondage jeans. The type with chains crossing in the back, and the sides but nowhere else. Then I put on my combat boots, and slid down the banister to my food.

"Took you long enough." Fang sniggered, "Trying to do your hair?"

I growled at him. I had, as always, tied up my hair in its usual ponytail, but decided to braid my bangs. It looked no less usual then Fang wearing all black.

"Bite me." I told him, faking a sweet face as I sat down.

Iggy immediately placed my plate down in front of me. The smell of waffles reached my nose, and I was in heaven. Or something like it, at least. I carefully cut my waffle, and dipped it into the syrup. When it reached my mouth, the sweet taste exploded across my tongue. Once again, Iggy's cooking blew me away.

"… So I think I'm going to go and pick strawberries." I heard Angel finish her statement.

"We'll come with you!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"We all will, Angel." Max told her kindly.

Suddenly that good feeling was gone, and instead, a feeling of dread took over.

"I really don't think we should… nevermind, I'm blabbering again, lets go!" I said, brushing off my intuition.

. . .

We were out on the hill when the cold feeling came back. Twice in one day. This was not good news. I heard Max, Ig, and Gaz talking, but wasn't paying attention. My mind was elsewhere. I was thinking about mathmatical probabilities. The probability of my intuition being wrong was about .3% if that. Something bad was coming, an I didn't want to know what.

It happened so suddenly. A single scream pulled me back into reality. Angel. I felt Ari before I saw him. Excitement for my old friend grew in my chest, until I realized my own arms were pinned behind my back.

"Good to see you well, Ren. You look nice today." Ari's cold voice whispered into my ear. My old friend was an Eraser.

"Ari…" Tears welled up in my eyes, blurring my vision. This wasn't happening, it couldn't.

Around me, I watched my family, my beloved Max getting pounded by other Erasers.

"Iggy!" I screamed, watching him take a punch to the gut, "STOP IT ARI!"

"I don't take orders from you, Ren. I take orders from my father."

"Iggy! They have Serenity! Oh god, they have my sister." Fang half yelled. The shock in his eyes killed me.

"Help me…" I managed to squeak as I was hoisted into a helicopter. Ari tied my wrists together, and chained my ankles.

"I'm being nice here, letting you breathe freely. You try to make a break for it and I will have you gunned down. Do you understand me, Serenity?"

"I would say something vulgar, but Max taught me better then that."

"I see. So you became Maximum's lap dog."

"Okay, now I will say something vulgar. Eat me."

As I growled those words, I calculated the probability of him hitting me. Within seconds of getting the answer, a smile spread across his lips, and he snacked me hard across the face, leaving three wolfish scratchmarks on my face.

"OW!" I snapped, swinging into gear. I used both of my feet to kick at him, landing full in his chest. Before I could move again, I felt something strike me from behind. I blinked, and everything went black.

"Well Darn."


	2. Dream or reality?

I woke up some hours later in, get this, a cage. Angel was in her dog crate-like cage next to me. She was asleep- okay I highly doubted she was voluntarily like that, but that doesn't change the fact that at that moment, her name really fit.

"And just when I started to believe that I was done with cages." I muttered under my breath.

"Ah, they do have intelligence. I thought you were lying to me, Jeb. Good job snaring these two, Ari." A voice filled the room, making me shudder.

"Jeb, you… betrayed us? How could you? We trusted you!"

"You can still trust me, Nettie. Please. I won't hurt you. I swear."

"That's funny, seeing how you freaking _sold us out_!"

"Nettie, Try to understa-"

"Don't you ever call me that again, you bastard. You. Sold. Out. The. Flock! You honestly expect me to trust you after you practically handed me and Angel over to these people? Iggy and Fang, and Gazzy, and even Nudge, they were all injured bad. They were bleeding. But Max had faith in you! You broke her trust more than anyone else's. And when she finds out, you better believe there will be a price."

"Touching speech, But right now, I really do think you should go back to sleep." The other scientist hissed, holing out a piece of cloth.

"What the-hey!" the scent of chloroform engulfed my senses, and I found it hard to breathe. My eyelids were growing heavier and I could do nothing to stop the darkness that took hold of me once again, throwing me into a fitful nightmare.

. . .

"_Believe it or not, I love you, Serenity Rose. I always have."_

_The voice whispered the words to me, making me smile. The face before me was blurred, so I couldn't see who spoke to me, but I recognized the voice. Iggy's voice. Or so I thought. The face cleared, and standing before me was Ari and with him was Jeb._

"_You- you're lying! You hurt my flock. You sold out your own family! We believed you would protect us. But you didn't."_

"_No, I didn't. you were all fools to think I was your friend. Your father. Ari, dispose of my failed attempts. It makes my eyes weary."_

"_With pleasure." A wolf man growled in Ari's place._

"_A-Ari, don't! I protected you, why are you doing this?"_

_He just smiled, and brought his claws down to meet my chest, making pain explode there in a flash of blinding pain. He smiled, and pushed his claws deep into my gut, making me cringe. Then I saw his body. Iggy was lying there, dead, covered in his own blood. The words' I love you' were inscribed there in bloody claw marks that started at his jaw and met his-_

_. . ._

I screamed as I woke up, breathing heavily. I had been moved to a larger cage. One I could sit up in,and move around a bit more freely. Ari must have done this, because I knew that the scientists were more then happy letting me have a claustraphobic attack. But Ari knew. He knew I would freak out until I had more space, but he was the only one. Jeb didn't even know. Not yet, anyways.

"Ah, so sleeping beauty is awake, finally. Get up, Ren. There are experiments that are waiting for you, and trust me, this is not something you'll enjoy."

Well, Crap.


	3. Enough

_P.O.V change-Iggy_  
I listened as the flock, aside from Gazzy and I, leaped into action. They were leaving us behind, while they went to save Serenity and Angel. Normally, I would have done as I was told, and just stayed put, but they had _Serenity._  
My heart felt as though it was going to burst when I thought of the horrible experiments they must have been running on her at that very moment. I sighed, cursing my blindness. If I could see, I could help her, but unfortunately, that isn't so.  
I stared out the window listlessly, and listened for the sounds of Gazzy making yet another bomb. When I heard it I couldn't help myself, so I strode over. He was looking at a book and I took it from him, feeling it. It was light in my hands, and very small. I smiled slightly as I shook it near my ear.  
"Max is going to kill us for using her alarm clock, Gazzy."  
"Not if she doesn't find out. Here, connect the green wire to the-"  
"Which wire is the green wire? I can't see, remember!" I snapped, laughing.  
Gazzy just laughed and helped me. It was like nothing was wrong. But I knew better. Something was very wrong, and I felt it in the pit of my stomach.

_P.O.V- Serenity_  
I was running through a maze, hoses and needles stuck into my skin at odd angles. I felt the floor go hot under my feet and ran faster. To my left, I heard Angel scream and the sounds of a slap. My chest burned as I raced toward the exit, only wanting to grab Angel and get the hell out of there.  
I was finally at the end when Jeb grabbed my arm and yanked me from the maze's ending. Angel looked up at me with tears in her eyes and a mark on her face. That enraged me. Who would hit a six year old girl, especially when she looked as precious as Angel? I stood in front of her, and ripped the tubes and needles from my arms and face.  
"No more." I spat, "I swear, what monster would hit a child? Which one of you did it?"  
A doctor looked at the ground, avoiding my eyes. But Jeb glared right at me and refused to look away.  
"No more? Dear Serenity, I don't think you have a choice in the matter. You are ours to do with as we please." He said, smiling that sickly sweet smile that I hated. The one he used when I was in trouble.  
"I will kill Angel, then myself, Jeb. I will not let you experiment on us if I can help it. I'd rather die." I spat each word, putting too much emphasis on the '_rather die'_ part.  
I had really done it now. One of the doctors looked at me greedily, another angrily. Jeb walked up to me, stuck his nose an inch from mine and growled at me.  
"Never. Say that. Again."  
It was all I could do to keep from headbutting him right in that god-awful face of his, but before I had a chance, Ari's hand was at the back of my neck holding me in place. His other hand held my arms behind my back. I silently cured Jeb for remembering to trim my nails while I was asleep or I'd have clawed him. Instead I smiled with the same fake sweetness Jeb used on me and opened my mouth to speak.  
"But it's true, Jeb. I wish I'd never been born. I wish I'd died when you left us alone. I would rather die a thousand horrible deaths than to be in this room with you for another minute!" My voice had started sweetly, but rose to a hysteric shout.  
I didn't see what came next until it had already happened. Jeb had turned around and struck me right across the face. Hard. Angel shrieked, and her mouth was covered by one of the doctors. I didn't do anything. I just stood there, pinned by my ex- best friend, in complete shock.  
Even before, when we were still living in the school, he'd never struck us. The other doctors had, but never Jeb. Never. I did the first thing that came to me. Knowing I only had an 8% success rate, I used Ari's hold on me to propel my legs into the air, hoping they'd connect with Jeb, but he was just out of range. Instead, I fell to a heap on the ground, Ari still restraining me.  
"Take her back to her cage, Ari. And make sure to not give her that sedative. I don't think she deserves to sleep without those nightmares of hers. Let her suffer for her ungratefulness." Jeb stated, voice steady and unfeeling.  
Ari drug me by my arm to my crate and shoved me in painfully. I cringed as he slammed the door shut in my face and padlocked it. I fell back, defeated. All my energy was gone now, and I knew I wasn't going anywhere. I pulled my legs up close to me and laid my head on my knees.  
My hair was filthy and matted with sweat and grime, and the hair tie had long since broken. My hair fell around my face like a veil, hiding me from the outside world. Hiding me from Angel. I blinked harshly,trying to stay mad, to think of Iggy. It was that that broke me. I'd never see Iggy again. Not freely anyways. There was less than a 1% chance.  
I pulled my knees tighter to my body, and began to cry.


	4. The Song

"Don't cry." Whispered voice so small that I hardly heard it. It was a boy's voice. A child's.  
I looked up slightly through the slit in my arms, but I saw nothing. A swish to my right made me jump, and I saw it. It wasn't quite human. The creature looked like a reptile and a boy. Green scales covered his body, and his eyes were yellow. He had claws and sharp teeth that didn't quite fit in his skull right. He was another experiment.

I leaned closer to him and saw the pain on his face. He was dying slowly, and the scientist wouldn't even help him. He was obviously a failed experiment to them, and thus they no longer had any need for him. It made me sick.

"Don't cry. Don't be sad. If you're sad...you'll never see...the person...you love...again. So smile... and remember...it'll be okay." He whispered, tears sliding down his face. He was in so much pain, yet he was talking to me in his last moments.  
I forced a smile for him, and I reached out of my cage to hold his hand. He reached back, cringing, and clasped my fingers. He smiled a little and mouthed one last sentence.  
_'Will you stay with me until I die?' _

I nodded, and began to sing a song. Not a loud song, but a soft, quiet lullaby I saw on a movie once. It was sad and slow, but I knew it by heart. The boy looked at me, never taking his eyes off me as I sang. His grip loosened bit by bit, but he still held onto me until the very end. After what seemed like hours, his hand let go of mine and dropped to the floor. His eyes were closed, and his chest stopped falling.

I began to shudder, tears threatening to fall again. I couldn't believe it. Why were these people doing this to us? Why couldn't they just leave nature alone? Then I remembered what he said. If I'm sad... I'd never see Iggy again.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I sang louder. The sound reverberated off the walls and ceiling, echoing loudly. I remembered the song as I sang it. It was called 'Diva' from a Japanese Opera. I remembered how it sounded, and pushed the lyrics from my chest, forcing it louder, until it was exactly the same as the girl's voice.

The other crates began to tremor. The other experiments began to act up, and Angel, who had been sleeping, awoke with a start. I kept singing, hoping to wake the scientists-or Ari at least- when I noticed that the Erasers were standing around the edges of the room, listening to my song. Listening to me sing my sorrow.

Finally, I heard what I expected. The shouts of the scientists noticing something was wrong. The flashing lights, and the alarm that nobody heard. It was all happening in slow motion. The Erasers jumped into action, following the scientists, looking for the crate that held the singer of the song. Looking for me. I sang louder, drowning out their shouts, so the only sound that anyone could hear...was me.

I felt something sting the back of my neck and stopped singing. The sounds of the animals and the alarms came rushing at me in a flurry of noise, but I didn't notice.I moved my hand over the place where I felt the sting, and came up with a sleeper dart. They found me. As I sang once again into a dark oblivion, I remembered something else about the song. The girl in the opera- the one who sang it- was poisoned.


End file.
